Friends in high places
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Quinn Brings Santana to see our comatose friend so she can get things off her chest. Along the way another prank is pulled and they retaliate with help from friends in high places. Faberry, Brittana. Sequel to "Blessings."


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do own Stevie, Steven and Caleb however.**

* * *

Quinn sat with Beth in the familiar hospital room only four days later while Rachel was at ballet practice. She told her about their day and how things have been since the last time she was there. She had brought Santana with her this time that was the only difference.

"Why would I talk to someone who won't talk back?" Santana asked as Quinn sighed.

"You just talk San, it will make you feel better just to get things off your chest, if you want I'll even step outside, but I'll have to leave Beth with you, she loves Stevie." Quinn said as Santana shook her head.

"You can stay, you know almost everything I'm about to say anyway." Santana shrugged as they took their seats.

"Just say anything." Quinn said placing an encouraging hand on Santana's shoulder.

Santana nodded and took a deep breath. Quinn was right, she needed to get things off her chest.

"Uh, hey, Stevie, I'm Santana, Q and Be- err Rachel probably told you about me and Brittany, I guess I have you to thank for getting me to listen to my heart and tell B the truth, it was a total fluke that I chose that song." Santana looked at Quinn who nodded.

"Go ahead."

"We're closer and stronger now, me and her, I even told her I love her, she's a great girl, I don't deserve her but she insists that I deserve to be happy and that she's happy with me, I feel bad that I wasn't brave enough to tell B how I felt alone, I had to get help from Rachel freaking Berry, sorry if that offends you, after all you dated her for a year, I have to thank her for a lot of things right now but I'll do that when we're alone, if you remember anything from our freshman year you know how I am." Santana took another breath.

"You helped them out and you helped me and B out, I wish I got to really know you now, every time we mention you in Glee the guys think we're talking about a guy but we ignore them and tell them it's none of their business, Q brought me here because she's noticed that I have a lot to get off my chest, I wish you could answer me and give me some advise." Santana paused and took Stevie's hand. "They say you can feel things, hopefully we can get along whenever you wake up and I hope you can forgive me for the horrible things I've done to Rachel after you…well you know." Santana sighed. "Not to sound mean, after you ended up here everyone forgot about you and focused on how easy of a target Rachel was, I just went with the flow, I still do every now and then, because popularity is everything, I mean you know that, you were a jock and everyone left Berry alone because of what you did to the first guy." Santana chuckled as she remembered how the guy who threw the slushy was in pain. Stevie had him crying on the floor as he held his crotch.

Quinn giggled beside her and Beth laughed because they were laughing.

"Hope you wake up soon Stevie, because we could use you back at school, Rachel says you were supposed to graduate early, never got to do that huh?" Santana asked. "She talks about you a lot but she also knows when to stop, like when the guys ask who you are and if we all dated you cause they think you're a guy." Santana paused and looked at the clock. "I guess it's just you, Quinn and the brat, I have to pick Brittany up for our date." Santana said giving Stevie's hand one last squeeze before getting up and bidding Quinn and Beth goodbye.

Quinn sighed once the door closed. "She isn't really good at talking emotion, guess you can bring the best out of people no matter what." Quinn smiled. "You are Rachel are alike, you deserve someone great when you wake up, I'm glad to know we won't be competition. I know we might not be true love, Rach and I, but what you gave her could have been the closest thing to it, like Santana said I should go, Rachel should be home soon, I'll be back later." Quinn said as she pressed a soft kiss to Stevie's forehead and Beth placed a sloppy one on her cheek. Quinn giggled and wiped Stevie's cheek off.

When they got home Rachel was in the bathroom cleaning out her hair.

"What happened?" Quinn asked placing the carrier down by the bed with the sleeping Beth inside.

"Remember when we were asked about the chickens in the Vocal Adrenaline dressing room?" Rachel asked as Quinn nodded. It was the day of Regionals and Vocal Adrenaline had just finished gloating and insulting New Directions.

FLASHBACK

"You all have no chance, we're gonna kick your sorry asses and make you wish you never came here." Jesse and his friends laughed as they turned on their heels and headed into their dressing room. They had only been inside for one second before screaming and running out with Chickens following scared and flapping their wings.

The dressing room was a mess and they were forced to share until it was cleaned and everyone was trying to figure out who had put the chickens in the dressing room. New Directions was questioned first but no evidence pointed to them because there was none, not even the cameras got who it was.

PRESENT

"What does this have to do about that?" Quinn asked helping Rachel pull a feather out of her hair.

"Stevie's brother did it." Rachel said as Quinn stared in shock.

"Caleb?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded.

"I told them about the egging and how it effected me, so Caleb said he would make sure they knew what it was like for the mother hens to peck their eyes out." Rachel said.

"The note." Quinn nodded as she remembered what it said.

'You killed their offspring now they got revenge.'

The Vocal Adrenaline clothes did have small holes from the beaks of the chickens.

"Yeah, they found out Caleb did it and that he was a friend of mine and said I planned it, I didn't know about it until I got home from Regionals." Rachel said pulling off her leotard leaving her in her underwear and Quinn stared knowing the small brunette wouldn't mind. That didn't stop Rachel from teasing.

"See something you like?" She winked as Quinn blushed.

Even though they have been dating as long as they have and they have already had sex. Quinn still blushed around Rachel. Not that Rachel minded, she thought it was cute.

Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek. "I'm gonna shower and get this goop off." Rachel said as Quinn sniffed her. "What?" Rachel asked.

"It's hair gel." Quinn said as Rachel raised an eyebrow. Getting the silent question Quinn continued. "When I was pregnant my sense of smell was heightened, they poured hair gel on you, the same kind Jesse St. James uses." Quinn said as Rachel nodded. "But don't worry, he won't get away with this." Quinn smirked as Rachel kissed her lips softly.

"I know that look Quinn Fabray and I don't like it one bit and I don't condone this but Caleb does live six houses down and is a cop here in Lima, feel free to talk to him about what will and won't get you arrested." Rachel said as Quinn nodded and headed back into the room placing Beth in the bassinet.

Quinn made a mental note to visit Caleb tomorrow before school. Caleb worked nightshift with Lima PD, he graduated from his school in New York the summer before they moved to Lima and enrolled into the police academy after they had finally settled in.

Quinn was surprised when she heard their mother was a music teacher who owned her own little studio off Waverly. It let them know exactly why Caleb and Stevie were excellent musicians.

Quinn spoke to Caleb that next morning and they began plotting until Rachel pulled up and honked the horn.

"I'll see ya later Caleb, remember the plan, they think we're the cowards, we'll see." Quinn smiled as Caleb nodded and they hugged each other before Quinn ran out the door and into the car.

"What'd you talk about?" Rachel asked innocently as Quinn smiled deviously.

"Like you don't already know?" Quinn smirked as Rachel shook her head and put the car in drive.

"I don't think I want to." She said as they shared a laugh.

That night Caleb called Quinn and told him it was done and had a video for her and pictures. She smiled and thanked him before hanging up.

The glee kids met in the choir room at lunch where they watched the video on Rachel's portable DVD player and looked through the pictures of Jesse St. James scared shitless as he was arrested.

"How did you pull this off?" Puck said through his laughter as Quinn smiled.

"I have a friend in the police department." Quinn smiled as Rachel hugged her.

"That's it?" Mercedes asked as Quinn shook her head smiling.

"There's this local drug dealer with the same car and similar plates, coincidence I know, so they arrested him as the driver, because the dealer has a driver but they never see his face because he keeps it hidden, they let him go this morning when they "finally" noticed the plates didn't match and believed his story about knowing nothing." Quinn chuckled as she gathered the photos and DVD player from them and put them all securely into her bag.

"I guess it was his fault." Rachel said softly.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked.

"He should have dug deeper when he found out Caleb put the chickens in their dressing room." Rachel chuckled.

"That was him?" Santana and Brittany asked dumbfounded as Quinn and Rachel nodded.

"Yes, it was, Jesse should have done more digging, he probably would have found out he was a cop." Rachel giggled as Quinn kissed her cheek.

"Dude, you can get away with breaking the law?" Puck asked as they shook their heads.

"We didn't break the law Puck, it was a simple misunderstanding." Quinn smirked.

"Yes, Noah, no laws were broken." Rachel smiled as they all broke into laughter.

* * *

**Please Review. They make me happy. And I love Feedback**.


End file.
